poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince John
Prince John is another evil Lion who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. In the film, he ruled Nottingham, England after his assistant, Sir Hiss hypnotized his brother, King Richard to go on the Crusade. He keeps changing the taxes on the People of Nottingham. He tries to kill Robin Hood and Pooh and the others, but his plans were always backfired by them. In the end, he was sent to jail along with Sir Hiss and the Sheriff by King Richard. Trivia *Prince John became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood and in the film, he was revealed to be Simba's 2nd evil Uncle next to Scar. *Prince John will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash Ketchum Meets Robin Hood. *Prince John became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Prince John will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Prince John will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Prince John will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Prince John will return to get his revenge of Pooh, Simba, and the gang in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Prince John will make his first guest apperance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes on The Road to El Dorado. *Prince John will make his first guest apperance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Prince John will return to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version), ''and ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Prince John allowed Heath Lynx to join with him and became the enemy of The Fantasy Adventure crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood. There, once again, he is shown to be Simba's Uncle, but this time, it shows whose side of the family he is on: Sarabi's. *Prince John made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where he teamed up with Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Makunga, Tublat, Kazar, Toucan Dan, Arthur and Cecil to work for the Evil Queen. Gallery Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat Category:Animal characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Cheap cowards Category:Idiots Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Cats Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Traitors Category:Lions Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Brothers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Arrested characters Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Main Antagonist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Dark Demon's Allies Category:Dynamite Headdy's Villains Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Carnivores Category:Cheaters Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Feline Villains Category:Selfish characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains